This invention relates to a light transmission device including a cable terminal assembly for connecting a plurality of light-conductive cables with a light source.
As is well known, light-conductive cables or light-guides generally comprise bundles of thin filaments of transparent materials. Such cables conduct the optical radiations being emitted from a light source towards a place of application. Such cables may even assume curvilinear paths.
Such cables are particularly applicable for indirectly lighting measuring equipment and control panels, and they also find widespread application in the automotive and aeronautics industry.
In order to maximize the transmission characteristic of such cables, it is advisable for a plurality of such cables to be simultaneously supplied by a single light source.
Thus, one may start from a single light source and create a multiplicity of light sources, each of which are capable of lighting various parts of an instrument panel.